The Alice Diary
by Vongola Princessa
Summary: As I lay on my deathbed with my baby boy next to me, looking so small and fragile, I wonder why did he have to be born in such a treacherous world. This is my story of the Alice Wars. Signed, Mikan Sakura-Hyuuga Rated T for safety, AU MSNH


**The Alice Diary-Prologue**

* * *

All great stories start with _"Once upon a time,"_ as they end with_ "happily ever after."_ But why? Had it happened so far back then that it was considered it's own time? Does it always end happily?

Thalia Hyuuga disinterestedly flipped through the pages of her great grandmother's rotting diary. Its first words started with _"Once upon a time,_" and she idly wondered if it was a story book rather than a journal.

Taking a quick peek out of the attic door, at the bottom of the stairs she saw her cousin mournfully walked by dressed in black. Deciding to stay up here rather than face the horde of depressed family in dark colors, Thalia made herself comfortable. She found an old floral recliner with tears and stuffing falling out, then dragged a rusty lampshade over, crossing her fingers it would work.

Sprawling herself across the recliner, Thalia turned on the lamp and smiled to see it was still in tip top shape.

Flipping to the first page of the journal, Thalia allowed herself to be enchanted and enthralled by the story, for it begun with four simple words,

* * *

_Once upon a time_, Alices lived in peace with society. Alices went to their own schools, and nonalices went to their own schools. They had social gatherings together, relationships, friendships, family. It was normal to see an Alice child wielder playing with non-Alice children. They knew of each other's existence and continued on to carry out their daily lives. It was the closest to normalcy possible the world has had in a while.

But terror struck.

In 1998, a war broke out between _Nihon_ and _Furansu_, they were aiming to kidnap the strongest Alices of the opposing country. Every Alice of every age was enlisted into war to prove their worth. _Nihon_ wanted to show that each and every Alice was strong, _Furansu_ only answered back with their own Alice Army. Alices were forced to kill each other, it was war. Neither _Furansu_ or _Nihon_ gave up without a fight, bloodshed of Alices occured on both countries. Finally a treaty was signed in 2003, the indirect slaughter of Alices were finally coming to an end. Years later, both _Nihon_ and _Furansu_ rebuilt themselves to their previous prestige.

However, as _Nihon_ began rebuilding, a political party rose in power at the nation's weak point. Organization Z became infiltrated with everything; government, education, fashion, produce, business, medication, science, and Alices themselves. The prime minister's cabinet, members of _Nihon's_ Alice Board of Education and Public School Board of Governors, were all infiltrated by at least one member of Organization Z. Their mission? To kill off all Alices.

A war was brewing, children armies, Alice Hunts, terrorist attacks. The "normal" people were afraid of the Alices, called us freaks, monsters, looked down upon us for being different. Why couldn't they see we were just like them? We are people with feelings, we bleed like they bleed, we cry like they cry, we die like they die.

It sparked the first Civil War Nihon ever had. Alices were hunted down, and murdered in cold blood. All relations to Alices were cut completely; every year Alice Scans are conducted and those found with a special ability were taken from the family. Some Alices willingly joined Organization Z and used their Alices to orchestrate torture on their fellow Alices. Those who spoke out against Organization Z were taken and never seen again.

But people continued living on. They didn't do anything to stop the attacks on Alices. It was as of they completely ignored what was in front of their eyes.

Organization Z's ideals spread throughout _Nihon_, Alice wielders are monsters, they are the demons who sleep under bad children's bed, they are bad luck, they wreak havoc wherever they go. Alices were defects and didn't deserve to live like "normal" people.

By 2007, it seemed like the Alice problem was under complete wraps.

I was 17 years old when it happened, and I will never forget. As I lay on my deathbed with my baby boy next to me, looking so small and fragile, I wonder why did he have to be born in such a treacherous world. This is my story of the _Alice Wars_.

Signed,  
_Mikan Sakura-Hyuuga_

* * *

_A/N: please read~  
_Ta da. I'm actually not caught up at all with the manga so if any my information is incorrect, I don't really care LOLOLOL. I know there are a lot of stories already out there like this, so just a FYI, I don't own anything, I read a lot of fics too. But I wrote this on my own so I hope there's a shred of uniqueness at least. All the information is made up and not at all related to the real world. Nihon and Furansu are the Japanese terms for Japan and France respectively, but I kinda just wanted to make this my own world if that makes sense. And hallelujah! It's break for me! Hope everyone is enjoying themselves whether or not you have break, and drop a review :) constructive criticism accepted but flaming is mean so definite no no :3


End file.
